


In the rain

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Honeymoon, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin shows his new husband that bad weather won’t stop them
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	In the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Camelot Drabble Bing Card squares: Honeymoon and in the rain

"Fuck.“

"Not again, we wanted to go outside today!” Merlin was going through his bag.

“Not what I meant. Look, it’s raining.” Arthur stood at the patio door of the ‘little luxury hut’ they had rented at the resort that gave them privacy and direct access to the beach.

“So?” Merlin stepped up to him and looked for a moment.

“So? We can’t go outside, we can’t do what we wanted?”

Merlin chuckled. “Do you have anywhere you need to be today?”

Arthur frowned. “No, I cancelled all appointments until we’re back, you know that.”

“Then…what keeps us from going shopping tomorrow?” Merlin opened the patio door.

“Everything will be wet, close the door!”

Reaching for Arthur’s wrist, Merlin pulled Arthur out into the rain and started to dance with him.

After a while, Arthur started to laugh. “You’re right, this is even better than a shopping tour.”

Merlin smiled. “Isn’t it, Mr. Emrys?” He leaned in and kissed Arthur softly.

“It is, Mr. Pendragon,” Arthur kissed back.


End file.
